Cosmetic Urgency
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: In the hands of a young lady, lip balm is nothing more than a cosmetic luxury. In the hands of a demon? The perfect ploy with which to seduce. Sebastian/Ciel. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso owns Ciel, Sebastian, and as time goes on, my sanity =)

**Warning:** Yaoi ahoy. If a relationship of that nature offends you, the back button lies to the upper left, awaiting your anxious clicking.

**AN:** This is Kinda, Sorta, Really important! (Oh, there I go, poking fun at myself...) Let me first say that I am still working on Stages Of Confliction, so rest assured that it shall one day meet its end. As for now, I hang my head in shame. Toss me onto Pervert Island with all the rest, if you like. It started while I was shopping for lip gloss online, and then escalated into several hours worth of researching make up of the 18th century, and ended with... well, this. It's such a silly concept, but it sounded like fun, so I thought, why not?

I'm OOC, Ciel is OOC, and Sebastian? OOC. This is because I based their mannerisms on the characterization provided by my current favorite doujin-ka, known as Naokichi, Pink no Koneko, or Pink Kitten. Her style is reminiscent of Toboso's, but with its own unique flair. She molds a world in which Sebastian and Ciel rut, cuddle, and possibly even love one another, and I fell head over heels for it. Don't get me wrong, though. I won't sugarcoat it. It's smut.

That being said, I hope this entices you to buy lip salve. LOTS OF IT ;D

* * *

Winters in England could be both very harsh, and very pleasant.

Harsh, if you were a person of poor social status. It was during the winter season that London became a maze of buildings blanketed by white frost. The snow would mean cold, and hunger, and countless alleys filled with huddled bodies. People with no homes. No food. Barely any clothing. Nothing but the hope in their hearts to keep them alive.

Pleasant, if you happened to be of a higher pedigree, say, nobility. The bitter cold marked a switch to dresses of heavy silk, coats of the finest and thickest wool, and extravagant parties that occurred throughout the season. All that mattered was indulgence. A sip or two of wine. A dance with the fairest lady at the affair. Nothing but the best entertainment that money could fetch.

That is the cruel way of all the world. There are people with success and wealth, who thoroughly enjoy the bounty they possess, and people with much less fortune, living day by day without direction. Life; a dual-sided coin that could easily land on either side, for anyone.

Luckily for the young Earl Phantomhive, it was not the dramatic ways of the world troubling him. In fact, it was something arguably worse.

"Sebastian… what is it that thing you are holding out to me, exactly?"

Ciel was sitting at the desk of his office with an irritable countenance.

A lone sapphire eye was looking away from where it should be- on a sizable pile of paperwork- and settled on the current distraction provided by a small tin offered by the palm of a gloved hand.

"Ah, this is something that I ordered especially for you, Young Master."

Ciel adopted an expression of complete incredulity. Whatever was in that tin was something that would kill him for certain, if that was the case.

"Care to tell me what it is? Or are you going to wait for me to meet my end after I foolishly open it?"

There was a rich laugh from the butler that made Ciel's eye narrow.

"It isn't anything deadly, Young Master. Such an insult to my character hurts, I must say."

"Then what the bloody hell is it? In case you didn't know, companies don't run themselves! I don't have time for this game of yours!"

Sebastian was smirking, enjoying the little bout, "But I thought the Young Master enjoyed all sorts of games?"

Ciel growled his frustration, "Not unnecessary ones! Honestly! Now either make known what it is you claim to have gotten for me, or leave! I daresay there's still plenty for you to do in the manor."

"Of course, sir. Now then."

The butler's smile hadn't faltered at all as he carefully undid the top of the shining tin. Ciel was still glaring as he took a curious look into its contents. It was full of something pale, with a consistency that reminded him of freshly melted candle wax.

"Well… what is it?"

"It's a salve, Young Master."

"And what, pray tell, do I need salve for, Sebastian?"

"Ah, well you see Young Master, the winter season is upon us. Though I've had plenty of coats tailored for you, as well as hats, scarves, and mittens, there are still parts of your body that will be inevitably exposed to the weather."

"The skin is delicate, Young Master. Being in the cold is sure to dry it considerably, and so I took the liberty of purchasing a salve to remedy this. The beeswax and olive oil in it will maintain and improve the skin's moisture."

"Sebastian. The only part of my body that I'd have to worry about exposing would be a fraction of my legs, and face, so…"

Ciel paused for a moment. The tin suddenly looked very familiar…

And then the memory resurfaced. Just a few weeks prior, during Elizabeth's latest visit, she had used a tin similar to this one after finishing her afternoon tea. She had dipped a finger into the little container, applying some of the contents to her lips. It had given them a subtle shine and fresh pink glow.

"You brought me a _lip salve_?"

"So you _do_ know what it is. I have. I am in charge of keeping every part of the Young Master healthy, and that includes the lips. This salve was made without any significant pigmentation. A little dab will go completely unnoticed while keeping your lips from becoming chapped in the cold."

"I am not a _woman_, Sebastian!"

"It may not be contraband, but makeup is still a very touchy product. The Queen herself dislikes the use of it, so many nobles, men and women alike, use it with discretion. However, a lot of makeup has properties that are beneficial to the body regardless of one's gender."

"So you mean to tell me that men employ the use of such things?"

"Indeed they do. Though it isn't a common topic of discussion, I assure you. Perhaps your doubt would be assuaged if I applied some, so that you could try it?"

Ciel thought about it. Although it did not happen to him often, a chapped lip happened to hurt like hell. It made drinking tea displeasing and painful, and was unsightly, besides.

"I suppose a little wouldn't hurt…. But make haste. Oh, and this is an order- You are never to speak to anyone about my using-"

"Makeup?" Sebastian offered with enthusiasm.

"_Lip salve_."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel sported a minimal pout as he sat back in his seat, watching Sebastian remove his gloves with his mouth.

"I'm sure it must be _your_ lips suffering, what with that manner you use to get rid of your gloves. Always pressing them against fabric; they must be rough as sandpaper by now."

Sebastian merely chuckled as he dipped a bare finger into the container. He coated his fingertip in the salve and then held it up.

"Now then. No moving, Young Master. I have to make sure to coat them evenly."

"Get a move on, Sebastian!"

"Yes, sir."

Ciel watched attentively as the fingers came close to his face. Sebastian was looming over him with that crimson stare of his, and it made him feel a bit cautious. When the finger landed on his mouth, Ciel felt a spot of soft warmth accompanied by the faint scent of vanilla.

He remembered Sebastian's request to keep himself still, and did so not out of obedience, but to prove that he could wear the salve without any qualms, despite whatever Sebastian may believe.

"There now." Sebastian said softly, "Relax. No need to press them together like that, Young Master. You'll get more on your chin than lips."

Ciel grunted as he felt Sebastian's lone finger wiping across his bottom lip and then over the top. It made a few circuits, then quickly dabbed at the corners of his mouth, before Sebastian seemed satisfied.

"Now rub them together."

The earl did so, acutely aware of Sebastian's presence. That, and his oddly intense observing. Was it a trick of the light, or were those blood-colored jewels he had for eyes gleaming…?

"Make sure to spread the salve evenly." The demon instructed.

Ciel huffed impatiently, complying.

Sebastian was intrigued. The Young Master's lips were a faint pink from pressing together, the salve granting them a subtle sheen. A little rosebud of a mouth, petals slick with dew… Or two slices of a pale peach cut precisely and lined together… Moist and soft and much too tempting…

"It feels a little funny," Ciel snapped the butler out of his lecherous reverie, "and thick, somehow. If the Queen herself has expressed a dislike for this sort of product, perhaps it is with good reason. And how has it been determined that it is beneficial for lips anyway, Sebastian?"

"Well, perhaps you could repay me in kind, Young Master."

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel did not understand what Sebastian was implying, but he was absolutely sure that his eyes were churning with… something. If he couldn't tell what it was, it was not to be trusted. "Explain yourself, Sebastian."

"What I mean to say is, it might help to try the salve out on more than one person, to test how it varies in effectiveness."

The earl mulled it over. It seemed like a rational idea. In the back of his mind, he also managed to conclude that the pot of solid oils couldn't be harmful, if Sebastian was willing to try it on for himself.

"Alright. Go on then, and apply some to yourself as well."

"Oh, but perhaps you would help me as I did you, Young Master? What good would this little experiment be if done differently? I must be certain to achieve as even an application as you have."

"Are you asking me to do it for you?" A cerulean eye became wide with surprise.

"I only ask for what is most logical, Young Master. As a butler to the Phantomhive household, the application of any salve is a task simpler than breathing. However, if I do it myself, how will you be able to tell if there is any difference?"

Ah. It was a good point. Agitating, but valid.

"Fine. Now come here. And kneel while you're at it. You can't honestly be expecting me to reach a height as tremendous as yours."

The very idea of the boy ever reaching his height was subconscious wishful thinking, Sebastian thought, but refrained from saying so. Ciel hadn't grown much since the day they'd formed the covenant. He bore a sharp mind and strong presence, but the effect of such qualities were terribly lessened when presented in such a petite form.

The butler sank to his knees before his master with inhuman fluidity, and watched as the boy pressed his fingers to the surface of the salve. He held back a sound of amusement as Ciel made a face at the feel of it. He probably found the soft and slightly gooey texture displeasing.

"Don't move so I can end this quickly. And close your eyes. There's no need for you to stare at me while I do it." Ciel commanded, and he pressed the dry index finger of his other hand to the demon's lips after watching pale lids swallow fiery irises.

The boy was rather surprised to find that Sebastian's lips were already incredibly soft. The skin was hot and smooth and malleable beneath the pad of his finger, and Ciel drew a line across both top lip and lower lip before pulling away.

Sebastian was unmoving as he felt the finger coated with salve touch his lips seconds after, smearing it with a severe lack of precision. The boy was tentative. Even with closed eyes, he could tell.

"Steady your hand, Young Master," he said softly, making Ciel's hand retract, "Trace each lip as if you were painting the same curves over and over."

"Don't interrupt!" Ciel chastised as he resumed the task, sliding his finger over the shape of Sebastian's mouth. The digit's movement became a slow and focused caress.

Ciel began to feel as though he really was painting, much like he was forced to do for his art lessons. But his canvas was a plump line of hot, silky skin, and his brush was the tip of his finger, which was beginning to tingle. When he realized that he was somehow beginning to _enjoy_ his task, he stopped abruptly.

"Sebastian, get up. That should do it."

The demon opened his eyes and stood (again, with that perfect grace) and pressed his lips together. Oils overpowered by vanilla, and the faint taste of his master's skin lingered on his mouth.

"Now how do I determine if it's worked?"

Sebastian's lips parted with a soft 'smack'. "Well, there is a way you could assess that for yourself, and it wouldn't take very long at all, Young Master."

"Ugh, but this stuff is messy. Wipe it off, Sebastian. And if you're aware of a way to prove the worth of the salve then tell me what it is."

Sebastian retrieved a kerchief from his front pocket and wrapped the soiled finger in it, rubbing it clean. At the same time, he found himself ogling Ciel's lips again, admiring the flesh veiled by a thin, lustrous layer. He was so engrossed that he'd even forgotten that he still had hold of one of the earl's hands.

"Can you tell if it's working just from looking?" Ciel asked impatiently. So far the only thing he'd been convinced of was that the lip cosmetic smelled nice and felt slippery, but that didn't prove much in terms of efficiency.

"I can't say. Allow me a closer look." The demon's face was closer, the distance between them shrinking by the second, and Ciel's heart leapt into his throat. "I think," Sebastian was crooning, "that I might be able to tell if you let me inspect more closely…"

"Sebastian, w-what in the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Helping you to decide if you like the salve, of course, Young Master."

"By what means?" Ciel's face was growing hot, his cheeks stained an attractive shade of amaranth. He squirmed, but Sebastian's hold on his hand was enough to keep him from escaping.

"You are spectacular, Young Master. So well-versed in acting innocent around others that you are unable to recognize when it has ceased to be false. I want to kiss you, is it not obvious? You've been poring through your work all day, and quite frankly, neglect does not bode well with me."

"So all this business with the salve was-"

"A distraction." Sebastian was smiling, thoroughly pleased with himself. "One very well executed, if I do say so myself."

"Catering to _your _needs isn't my concern! And what kind of fool are you, getting jealous over a stack of _paperwork_?"

Sebastian picked the boy up beneath his arms without warning. He took the earl's position for himself, his own lap becoming the boy's seat.

"You misunderstand me, Young Master. I am not _jealous_. I daresay that _aroused_ would make for a much better description. For the both of us, it would seem, hm?"

"Ah-! Stop that this instant, Sebastian!"

Ciel gasped, a moan bursting from his throat unexpectedly as Sebastian's hands slipped to his slim hips and pressed their bodies together.

The demon chuckled, "As I thought. It would seem that the two of us share a new penchant for cosmetics, wouldn't it? What do you think… would you like to continue to see how useful the salve really is? I think you'll enjoy it quite a bit."

"You hedonist. You'd say just about anything to get me to agree."

"That is true, but remember one thing, Young Master."

Lips sleek with the balm pressed to his neck, a well known point of weakness, and Ciel trembled.

"No matter what I say, I never lie to you."

"And what truth are you going to attempt to seduce me with this time?"

"At this moment, the simplest one I can voice."

Ciel could feel himself giving in little by little, but he was so familiar with the routine that it hardly mattered. This was how the majority of their trysts began. His pride would always form a wall of resistance, a futile effort that Sebastian always brought crumbling down.

The earl could feel his desire worm its way through his frustration at having been tricked so easily, and communicated it by pressing a chaste kiss to Sebastian's head. That was exactly how the demon knew he'd found victory. When Ciel conceded, his white flag was a gentle peck, a gesture that Sebastian had become very fond of.

"What might that be?" Ciel asked softly, his breath thickening in anticipation.

"I want you, Young Master."

* * *

**AN:** The beginning was made to sound serious, as a joke (oh, the irony). So don't hate me for it, lol. This outta be done within a day or two.

Hope you enjoyed so far ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but I own tons of lip balm, if you'd like to borrow some *wink*

**Warning**: Sebastian, Ciel, and the tin of lip salve that causes mass sexual chaos. If you don't like that, then why'd you go on to the second chapter...?

**AN:** SORRY! This took much longer than anticipated, due to fatigue from working many more shifts than the norm for me. I want full pockets for Christmas =) So without further adieu, please read and review the following tryst between demon, earl, and lip salve. Translation: Yaoi straight below XD

* * *

In the silent expanse of the Phantomhive manor, tucked away in an office, at a desk made of finely crafted wood, in a large and comfortable chair, sat an Earl and his butler. A boy and his demon, equally eager.

The latter sat quietly, awaiting a response from his master, whose thighs were gripping his hips as his slender legs straddled him.

"It would seem that I've left the Young Master speechless."

Sebastian watched as a look of temerity crossed Ciel's features, an azure glare that failed to make the boy any less attractive. In fact, whenever Ciel expressed his frustration visibly, it only served to bring an amused smile to the butler's visage.

"I'm not speechless. I just…" Sebastian watched with the utmost interest as his master's cheeks glowed with a blush. On such an exquisite body, even that simple reaction was something to marvel at; it was like watching a rose of stark white transition into a more customary blood-red.

Ciel was sucking on a salve-slickened lower lip, unsure of what he wanted to say. He was lying, of course. Something about Sebastian made him hesitate to express anything. As though a single misstep in speech would shatter it all. He hated that with an unrelenting intensity that he tried to ignore, but could feel clawing into the back of his mind with wicked insistence. The only thing capable of outdoing the feeling was its equal; his love for it. Ciel loved that Sebastian left him lost for words, because he'd come to find that he could easily replace them with something far more expressive- action.

So it was with a gratifying thrill deep in his breast that the devil watched the object of his affection lean in, rosy little mouth puckered in surrender. Ciel was wanton perfection, his passion always pure, and innocent, and _oh my_, but that heat flowing between them was _luscious_.

"No."

Ciel flinched as the demon pulled away just before their lips could touch. The boy looked as though he'd been slapped- hard. However, the stinging pain left behind was one of rejection.

At this, Sebastian reached out to the boy's shocked face and trailed a hand along the side, chuckling. His Young Master was such a clueless child when he allowed himself to be.

"It suits you well, Young Master, that look of despair. But come now. Would it break your heart if I said I didn't want to kiss you?"

"Well it'd be entirely hypocritical to say so, since you wanted to mere moments ago!" Ciel exclaimed with renewed anger.

"It would, wouldn't it. But that is not the case, I assure you. On the contrary, I want to kiss you _everywhere_." Sebastian's voice was a purr that slid along Ciel's skin, caressing the red from before and luring it into an attractive shade of abashed plum.

"Then why did you-?"

Fingers tangled in midnight locks until they came upon the thin black thread of the earl's eye patch. The bow they formed was undone, and the demon removed the accessory, tossing it onto the desk before them with infallible accuracy.

"I merely wanted to look at your eyes, Young Master. Both of them. I am the only being who gets to see the one you keep hidden, after all."

"And whose fault would that be? No one told you to put the seal in such an obvious spot." Ciel scoffed as he recovered. He remembered what a bother it had been to relinquish the use of a working eye simply because it had been engraved with a painfully obvious mark.

"It is in a place where only I can see it." Sebastian repeated. "It is fitting. This bond is between you and I only."

"Between you and I only…" Ciel echoed, and his heart swelled at the words. It was true. This devil in man's skin belonged to him, and he supposed that in turn…

He was Sebastian's.

This he did not question, for his body was quick to agree with the thought. Only Sebastian could drive him mad in this way. Make him dizzy with want. Make his heart beat in tune with his mind-

**Thump**.

_I want you_.

**Thump**.

_I love you_.

**Thump**.

_Have me_.

He couldn't contain it any longer, shaking as he attempted to kiss the butler a second time. It was graciously accepted. Sebastian felt their mouths meet in a sleek clash saturated with traces of vanillin. The lip balm that had started it all.

"Nnn…" The soft moan belonged to Ciel, who was kissing with vigor. The salve made Sebastian's lips oh-so-sweet, and he couldn't get enough of it. The demon, meanwhile, busied himself with tugging away his master's peacoat. It was done effortlessly, all attention directed at Ciel's face. It was contorted with delight.

"Keep your eyes open, Young Master." The kiss was momentarily broken. "I want you to look at me. Put that adorable coyness of yours aside."

There was a nod of affirmation and they resumed, Ciel gazing at, or perhaps drowning in, a sea of molten crimson. Those eyes: so sinful, yet so beautiful that they rendered all definition of right and wrong useless. It was only when they were like this that something shone in them, something that Ciel could not name but cherished all the same. It saw through him. Into him. So hot. Searing.

"Mmm! Ah-!" Hips were moving again, brushing against that protrusion of want in his trousers, and Ciel pushed back against it shamelessly. It felt too good to question, that cloth-covered friction, and all he wanted was more. Again. Again. Again. A hint of heat seeping through where carnal desire sat thick and hard and- _oh_!- bucking.

"You're so excited already, Young Master. My apologies, but you'll have to cease that for a moment if you want any sort of progression." Sebastian was tugging at the silk shirt Ciel wore. All of the buttons were undone, but getting it off was impossible with those small hands digging into his sides.

"H-Hurry up and get it off." The earl commanded breathlessly, and no sooner had he received compliance than he was engaging himself in a new kiss.

Kisses were like desserts, Ciel thought: none in the world could be better than Sebastian's. Sure, he'd never sought them from anyone else (not even his own fiancée, to Lizzy's chagrin) but why on earth should he?

"Ahnmm." Ciel keened as he opened his mouth and felt Sebastian suck his tongue. Tease the tip with his own. Nip it with the slightest edge of fang.

"Young Master." That devilish voice was weighed with lust, and the earl's pants were the next garment to be assaulted. "Allow me to remove these."

"Hmph. I'll make you pay for interrupting so much, Sebastian…"

"And I shall gladly accept any punishment you give."

"Hush up."

The boy's hips were lifted to slide the pants down his lean legs, along with the underwear he wore underneath. There was a swift kicking to rid himself of his shoes, and then Ciel decided that his stockings were irrelevant as they did not hinder anything of importance.

The demon reigned in his self-control as he stared at his naked master. So much that he wanted to do to that pretty porcelain figure. Ciel was lovely, moreso than any human should be allowed.

That cream skin, marred only by the cruel brand that had brought them together, highlighted by splashes of nubile cerise. His pebbled nipples. His cock, which was already twitching expectantly. Such delectable indecency.

"Remove your clothing, too." The boy rose (though reluctantly) from his seat to allow him to do so.

Ciel would never in his life admit it, but he loved it when Sebastian was bare. Too many times had he been through this ordeal with Sebastian remaining almost completely clothed. It irked him to think that he was not receiving reciprocation when it came to exposure. Besides…

Sebastian maintained an air of elegance as he did away with his coat, vest, shirt- everything- and let it flutter to the floor.

His body was wrought with inhuman perfection.

That pale skin of his was like moonlight, enticing and impossible for anyone but a creature as he to possess. His build was solid, but not imposing, and Ciel was wracked with the desire to be back in those strong arms.

He watched as Sebastian, now very nude, sat on the chair again, and motioned to his lap with a fiercely lecherous smirk. The boy was sitting on him at once, sighing as a kiss was pressed to his neck.

"Shall I make good on my offer, Young Master?" Moisture creating trails all over the smooth column of skin.

"Ooh... What are you going on about?"

"I offered to show you alternative uses to that salve that I brought you, did I not? What say I do so…"

Ciel's hands were clutching at pitch-black hair as he moaned "Consider that offer accepted."

"Yes, my Lord."

And the exploration of the cosmetic, quite urgent, began.

* * *

"Allow me to demonstrate what a little salve can accomplish when in more capable hands."

Sebastian had retrieved the small tin from atop the desk and settled back into their previous position. He swirled a finger into the mixture, extracting a small amount of the solid oils onto his hand. He then rubbed all of his fingers together, and Ciel watched with fascination as they took on the same sheen as their lips.

"Now then. To quell my impatient Young Master."

Splayed fingers rested on Ciel's chest, and then pressed and dragged themselves down just a bit.

"That feels nice." Ciel gasped. He was used to the heat on his skin, but not the slick wetness.

"I thought it might." Sebastian chuckled. "How about here…"

"A-Aahh… Don't t-tease there!"

The demon was kneading each nipple, letting them slip between his lubricated fingers. Every so often he would catch the boy off guard, pinching or pulling the tiny bits of flesh, and enjoying the resulting mewls.

"Mmm! Ahh, S-Sebastian… Oohh, please…"

He changed the pattern of his touches, rubbing and flicking with only his thumbs. Sebastian was enthralled by how the nubs looked now. They stood at attention, shining like little pink jewels.

"This body has become so lewd." The butler remarked. "I've barely touched you, and look at that. You're already wet down there, Young Master."

Indeed, the boy's arousal was pressed to the taut muscle of Sebastian's stomach, little drops of pre-ejaculate adorning anywhere that it touched.

"You're the one who makes me like this." Ciel purred as he felt large hands snake around to his backside.

"Then I am honored, Young Master."

There was a surprised squeak as the pliable mounds of flesh of the boy's behind were the next thing to be ravished. They were cupped and squeezed with ardor, and Ciel could feel his whole body ache. He tucked his face into Sebastian's neck and sighed desperately.

"Does the Young Master not like this?" Sebastian inquired as he continued to mold his hands against the tender flesh. "Perhaps he craves a different sort of touch? Or maybe he wishes for me to touch him somewhere else."

Ciel felt a finger slide between the valley of his rump and tensed, feeling that slippery digit slide down until it touched _there._

"Sebastian!"

"Ah, this is it, isn't it. Young Master loves to be touched here, doesn't he? You love it when I pierce you here and fill you up, don't you?"

The finger was tearing what little sanity Ciel had left to pieces as it drew circles around the puckered entrance. Then it rubbed, and then pressed, and then slid back and forth languidly, and the earl cried out.

The demon could feel the muscle contracting, twitching, begging silently, but it was not enough. He wanted to hear Ciel pleading aloud, crying dirty wishes in his dulcet voice.

"Se-bas-tiaan." The whine was accompanied by a desperate movement as the nobleman attempted to press the questing finger closer.

"Whatever could the Young Master want, I wonder. If there is something he desires, he'll have to say so."

"Fingers." Came the moan, high and trilling.

"What about my fingers?" Sebastian continued the torture, tapping the hole lightly.

"Uhh, Sebastian!" Ciel reached behind him, taking hold of Sebastian's hand and pressing the digit he sought closer.

The earl sat up and looked at the butler, his eyes watered with desperation, and gave in. "Put it inside! Now!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian was quick to lift Ciel and place him on his back on the surface of the desk (only after neatly setting all paperwork aside). The earl shivered, as the wood was freezing in comparison to his butler's body heat. Discomfort was quickly put aside, however, when he felt his stocking-clad legs being splayed and that digit back where he wanted it most.

Sebastian leaned down and captured his lips, just as he pressed it inside. Keening cries were swallowed by the demon, who began a gentle rhythm of thrusting the appendage in and out. The salve made it slide in easily. Wet and hot and much too good.

"It- ahh- it isn't enough…" Ciel tore himself away and mewled softly. The penetration was a relief, but a shallow one, as it could never hope to compare to what Sebastian would later give him.

In response, Sebastian perched himself on his knees and chuckled. "Such a greedy thing you are." Before he could argue, Ciel felt a tongue lap at his arousal at the same time that another finger was tucked into his body.

"Sebastian!"

The dual stimulation earned Sebastian a delicious scream.

There was a fiery glow in his eyes as he took to his task, plunging digits in and out, pseudo-fucking, rubbing the inner walls of the boy's body until they rippled. At the same time, he swallowed Ciel's length, grateful that its small size allowed him to suckle its entirety. His nose was buried in sparse steel-grey curls, and he noted with some amusement that his little master was (very slowly) growing up.

"Oh, _oooh_, Se-Sebas…! Too much!"

Ciel was squirming without control, unable to stop the many spasms that shook him. How in hell could he, when Sebastian was making him feel like this? He felt like he was on fire, like all the world was an endless recurrence of white-hot pleasure, and he never, never wanted it to end.

The mouth eating him alive was bobbing now, tongue teasing that little bump just beneath the head as a third finger stretched him. But the slight pain was eased by the salve, and all three continued the assault in unison. It felt amazing, he felt so full, and that hot, moist, velvet mouth… he felt so close…

"Sebasti- ah! I might-!"

"Mmm." Sebastian hummed around the earl, well aware of what he meant. He released most of the throbbing want and sucked only the head, slurping at the clear fluid that trickled from the tiny opening. His fingers orchestrated themselves below, sweeping back and forth until- "_AaAAH_!"- they hit the sweet spot whose location Sebastian knew by heart.

"Sebastian, I-I can't anymore!"

And Sebastian made sure to look up as the earl's head tossed back and forth, his eyes clamped shut, and his lips parted to let out a scream.

The pulsing in his mouth stiffened, and Sebastian milked the boy, pressing against his inner sanctum of pleasure as he drank him dry. The taste was incomparable: a honeyed nectar laced with a slight bitterness, all of it permeated by the faint flavor of that radiant soul of his.

When nothing else left the boy's shuddering body, Sebastian let the flaccid organ fall from his mouth and slipped his fingers away, fancying the soft squelch that resonated in the room.

Ciel's exhaustion was bewitching. The boy was staring at him through half-lidded eyes, panting, his body glimmering with the thin layer of sweat that coated it. The post-orgasmic glow suited him. A pity that he couldn't wear it at all hours of the day, Sebastian thought.

"Come here." Ciel croaked. His voice was a little hoarse.

The demon felt the caress of thin fabric on his back- the stockings- as Ciel wrapped his limbs about him. A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek, and the demon found himself in awe at how the innocent gesture felt more intimate than anything that had just transpired. The warmth sank into his skin and made him tremble, because this, he knew, was the Ciel he truly adored. Gentle and vulnerable and irresistibly loving, all a secret being that only he would ever know.

The earl, meanwhile, felt his heart speak again.

**Thump.**

_I need you_.

**Thump.**

_Don't leave me_.

**Thump, Thump, Thump.**

_I love you, love you, __**love you**__. _

"Sebastian."

The name was a weak sigh as Ciel felt hot, hungry kisses at his neck. He felt undone, too sensitive, yet entirely willing. A hardness brushed his backside, and reality resurfaced. Oh, wait. Sebastian was still…

"Go sit in the chair."

"Young Master?"

"Just do as I say."

And all doubt was assuaged with another amorous peck.

Sebastian did as he was ordered, trying very hard not to let his unappeased arousal overtake his thoughts. Ciel was making that difficult, however, as he bent his body over the desk to retrieve the tin of salve. His legs were apart enough so that his defiled entrance was put on display. Smeared with said substance, twitching on occasion as the boy rummaged about.

When he found it, the Young Master slicked both hands with it, paying particular attention to his palms, and Sebastian immediately recognized the boy's intentions.

His suspicion was confirmed as the pair of small hands wrapped around his arousal, gripping him firmly and trailing the warm pomade over his length. Such bliss his master could bring… Up, down, all around the head, all the while those mismatched gems of violet and azure never leaving his face.

Ciel was feeling himself become stiff for a second time, but he supposed it was inevitable. Watching Sebastian lick his lips and groan at his touches had that sort of effect.

It was a few strokes later that the butler spoke "Enough."

Ciel ceased his ministrations and took hold of a hand that brought him back to sitting in the demon's lap.

The slick cock was teasing at his bottom, sliding against it, and the earl could hardly wait. Luckily, the wait was not very long. He slung his arms around Sebastian's neck and spread his legs as he balanced himself on his knees. Hips rose up, only to stop when greeted by the blunt tip waiting beneath him.

"We'll go slowly." Sebastian soothed against the shell of his ear, and Ciel nodded, bracing himself as the organ slipped inside with little resistance, and sank in inch by burning inch.

"Se- Oh God, Sebastian!"

When it was all sheathed inside of him, Ciel trembled. He couldn't think, could barely breathe, as he felt himself become completely filled.

It was hot, reaching deep, so deep, so thick, and good, amazing, oh hell…

All the moisture of the salve slicking his insides…

"In this position I am deeper inside than I normally am, aren't I, Young Master. I can feel it."

Sebastian's remark had an edge of humor that Ciel easily ignored, in favor of the slow rocking taking place inside of his body.

"Aahh… _yes_. It's so _deep_. _Feels good_…" his cries sounded like a salacious melody.

"How about this…"

The butler slid out until only the head remained, and then plunged each searing bit of himself back inside with exquisite slowness.

"Mmm! Sebastian, don't! Don't t-tease! Not now!"

"You don't like it this way?" A tongue flicked the boy's earlobe.

"I-I… yes… but… Nnn! N-Not _now_!"

"Then how would you prefer it? If I took you faster? A little harder, maybe?" A trio of quick thrusts followed, and Ciel screamed after each one. "Young Master."

But all Ciel could hear was his thundering heart.

**Thump.**

_Please._

**Thump. **

_I can't bear it._

**ThumpThumpThumpThump.**

_Want it, want you, need you-_

But the last bit was Sebastian's voice ringing loud and clear:

"_**I love you**_."

And then the oldest and most tempting sin known to man swallowed both demon and master alike.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel was yelling it to the heavens, uncaring of just how ironic that was, as he felt said butler piston in and out of him with a passion that left him breathless.

He sank blunt nails into Sebastian's back desperately, loving the sweet sting of being joined with and split by the creature he loved most.

**Thrust.**

"Sebastian!"

**Deeper.**

"Young Master…"

**Harder.**

"M-more!"

Over and over. Again. Again. This flame that could not be extinguished, this hunger that couldn't be sated.

"There!"

And perhaps this was one of the many reasons that Sebastian thought the God humans worshipped to be a cruel, irrational being. He bestowed to them a means to acquire the knowledge of this sin, and then banished them to a world where it was easily obtained. Worse still, he gave it limitations. In his opinion, this would be a never ending cycle, because so long as the pleasure reached its peak, it would signal an end, and prompt them all to seek a new beginning.

For the contracted pair, the end was quite close. Ciel's movement reached an unconscious level that had him grinding against the organ within him, sinking it in until the curve of his rump touched the straining balls beneath him.

"Sebastian, I-!"

"Together." The demon whispered, and they sought their completion in just that way.

Bodies clashed- once, twice, a third time- and then Sebastian felt Ciel reach it first, eyes unfocused and body convulsing with the force of it-

"SEBASTIAN!"

And that earth shattering climax squeezed Sebastian tight, drew him in, until he too felt his body lose itself to the feel of all that they were.

Ciel moaned at the feel of the demon releasing inside of him, sticky and hot. All that sweetness trickling down his thighs in thick and pearly rivulets. He'd done the same to Sebastian's torso.

Deep breaths resonated in the room as the haze of their orgasmic high faded slowly, replaced by a thrilled satisfaction.

"Sebastian…"

Ciel sighed tiredly, nuzzling against a toned chest.

"Yes, Young Master?" Never having had a need to sleep, Sebastian felt the weight of their copulation in his mind rather than his body. Still, it was fine to rest, if he got to be so close to the boy on top of him. "Perhaps now would be a good time to draw you a bath, and put you to bed."

"No." Ciel murmurmed immediately. "Just a little longer. You're still inside, and it feels so warm… nice…"

Sebastian chuckled. "You'll catch cold if we sit here all night."

"Then you'll just have to nurse me back to health, won't you."

Ah, the typical Phantomhive sarcasm was making its comeback.

"You're being unreasonable. It is my duty to keep you in perfect health, after all."

"Why do you bring those things up at times like this?"

"Because I am one hell of a-"

"Yes, yes, 'one hell of a butler'. How many times a day do you say that?"

"Many, for there are quite a few people out there that don't seem to understand it."

Sebastian looked down and saw a lovely rarity: a smile lighting up his master's face.

As soon as it had come, it had gone, out of sight as the earl sat up to kiss him lazily.

"Oh, and Sebastian." He said softly as he curled back into the demon's body, very much like a demanding kitten.

"Yes?"

"Do make sure to order a decent quantity of that salve tomorrow."

Sebastian held the boy close, smirking all the while.

"With pleasure, my Lord."

* * *

AN: The end (finally).

Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
